Sleigh Rides, Fireworks and Candy Canes
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Hoss is blackmailed by the twins when he allows them to do something he knows they're not allowed to do. Part of the Joe and Jax chronicles. Warning: Spanking


**Sleigh Rides, Fireworks and Candy Canes**

"But Pa, I'm supposed to go sledding with Fred and Pete," fourteen year old Hoss whined.

"I need that order Hoss and I can't go because I need to finish the books. You can meet your friends after," Ben said calmly. His middle son usually didn't argue, but had been at it for the past ten minutes. "The faster you go, the faster you'll be back."

"At least make the twins stay home."

"I told the twins they could go before you told me about your plans."

"You can change your mind. They're…"

"Eric, that's enough, go hitch up the sleigh," Ben said expecting his usually obedient son to walk out the door. He was surprised when he looked up and saw the boy still glaring at him. "Young man, if you are not out the door in ten seconds you can forget going with your friends at all."

"Yes sir," Hoss said walking towards the door with his head down.

Ben wished Hoss had asked yesterday about the sledding trip, because he wouldn't have told the twins they could go and pick up the order from the mercantile. He knew they wanted see the Christmas decorations in town plus after five days out of school and a week off restriction they were chomping at that bit to get off the ranch.

"When are we leaving?" Jax said running down the stairs.

"Hoss is hitching up the team right now," Ben said giving his twins a small smile. "He has something he wants to do this afternoon, so you're not staying in town all day."

"But we…" Joe started.

"Would you like to stay home Joseph?" Ben asked in a warning tone hoping to end the argument.

"No sir."

"Then you will go and come straight back. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," the twins pouted.

"Alright, listen to Hoss and be good," Ben said pulling them both into a hug.

"We will," Jax said grabbing her brother and coming up with a great idea. They walked into the barn and saw Hoss hooking up the sleigh, grumbling the whole time. "You ready?"

"Can't you two just stay home, please?" Hoss practically begged.

"No we want to come, but I have an idea," Jax said.

"What?"

"We can drop you off at the hill and pick up Pa's order."

"Pa'll kill me. You two have never driven the sleigh before, heck he won't even let you drive a pony cart."

"You can show us how on the way to the hill and he'll never know," Joe said loving the idea.

"Ok, but only if you prove that you can drive it. Let me get my sled," Hoss said smiling brightly.

The twins nodded in agreement.

"First rule, no trotting or running the horses," Hoss said.

"Why?" Jax asked.

"It's too dangerous. The sleigh tends to slip easier than the wagon and if it goes too fast it'll flip. So in the sleigh, you have to go nice and slow."

"That's boring," Joe complained.

"But it's safe," Hoss said.

Hoss was impressed with Jax and Joe's ability to drive the sleigh, so he decided that he would let them go on their own.

"I thought we said no little brothers and sisters," Pete said running up to the sleigh.

"They're heading to town," Hoss said looking at his friend. His gut was in knots, he couldn't believe he was going to do this. If their father ever found out, he was going to thrash him within an inch of his life.

"The babies are driving that thing to town?" Fred said. There is no way his father would ever let his younger siblings do that.

"First of all we're not babies and second we can do anything that you can do," Jax said angrily.

"You sure about this Hoss?" Fred asked knowing how guilty his friend would feel if something happened to the twins.

"No," Hoss said honestly.

"Come on Hoss, go have fun. Jax and I can do this," Joe said smiling.

"Ok, just be careful," Hoss sighed.

"We will, promise," Jax said.

"See ya in a couple of hours. Remember slow and steady," Hoss begged.

"We got it," Joe said snapping the reigns and heading off.

"Joe, it's my turn," Jax said five minutes after they left Hoss at the hill.

"How about I drive there and you drive back?" Joe asked.

"Ok, but I better get a turn."

"You will, I promise."

By the time the two reached town, they were all smiles. Driving the sleigh had been a lot of fun and the decorations were awesome.

"Look at the tree!" Jax squealed.

"I can't believe how big it is this year."

"Should we stop and say hi to Billy?" Jax asked.

"No, we better hurry. I don't want Hoss to get in trouble for letting us drive the sleigh."

"You mean, you don't want to get in trouble for driving the sleigh," Jax said smiling.

"Yeah, that too. Plus Christmas is coming and I don't want to find a switch in my stocking," Joe said giving his sister his million dollar smile.

"Me neither. Let's get the stuff and head back to the hill. Maybe we can convince Hoss to bring us back to the hill with him this afternoon."

"I think we make him take us this afternoon."

"It's not like we don't have something to hold over his head," Jax said smiling evilly.

"Poor Hoss, never thinking," Joe said smiling as he pulled the sleigh off to the side of the road. "Come on, maybe Mr. Wilson has candy canes."

Jack Wilson was shocked when he saw the twins with the sleigh. They were much too young to drive a team of horses especially while pulling a sleigh down the icy snow packed roads. He also knew Ben would never allow it.

"Where's Hoss?" He asked when they walked into the mercantile.

"Playing with some friends. He only let us drive a little ways," Joe said realizing what Mr. Wilson's problem was.

Jack shook his head and said,

"Go ahead and look around. I still need to get a few things together for your father."

Jax took the list out and walked down one of the isles.

"Look Joe, fireworks," Jax said.

"Why does he have fireworks?" Joe asked.

"Maybe for New Years. Do you wanna get some?"

"Pa would say no."

"Pa's not here neither is Hoss. We could get some and set 'em off far from the house," Jax whispered.

Joe's face lit up hearing that and pick some up.

"Mr. Wilson, can we buy these for Hoss for Christmas?" Jax asked innocently.

"Just add them to the box," Mr. Wilson said absently not looking at the items.

"Yes sir."

Ten minutes later they were in the sleigh heading back to pick up Hoss. Jax loved driving the sleigh and was sad when they were almost to the hill.

Hoss let out a sigh of relief when he finally saw his brother and sister. He had been worried the whole time they'd been gone and really hadn't had any fun. He would make up for it this afternoon. Hoss got into the sleigh and took the reins from his sister, before turning the horses towards the house.

"Did you have fun?" Jax asked.

"I guess, the hill's really fast today," Hoss said with a shrug.

"Can we go with you this afternoon?" Joe asked.

"No, it's my day," Hoss said. "I'll take ya tomorrow."

"Nope, you'll take us today or we'll tell Pa that you didn't go to town with us," Jax said smiling.

"That's not fair! You said I could stay," Hoss shouted. If he knew his sister and brother were going to blackmail him, he would've just gone to town with them.

"Come on we won't get in the way," Joe said.

"We won't even talk to you, so you won't even know we're there."

"I'll still have to watch you," Hoss said angrily.

"No you won't," Jax said.

"You know if you tell on me, Pa will tan you too," Hoss reasoned, still not wanting to give up his day with his friends.

"But we won't get the belt and Pa won't be disappointed by what we did," Joe said knowing that would make his brother fall in line making sure they would get their way.

Hoss just grunted and stared ahead. At times like these he really didn't like his little brother and sister.

Ben heard the bells before seeing his children pulling into the yard. He smiled at the three, Hoss still looked a little grumpy, but he bet once he hit the hills the boy would feel better.

"Did you get everything?" Ben asked.

"Yep, we even got candy canes," Jax said smiling brightly.

"You did. I don't remember giving your permission to buy candy canes," Ben teased.

"But Pa, Mr. Wilson only has candy canes for the next couple of weeks, we had to get some," Joe argued.

"I guess you can have them this time," Ben said smiling brightly.

"Thanks Pa," Joe said smiling.

"Thanks Pa," Jax said.

"Hoss, come help me with the fencing," Ben said.

Jax and Joe watched their father and brother carrying the fencing towards the barn.

"Where are the fireworks?" Jax asked.

"This one," Joe said pointing to the box on the right.

"Where are we going to hide them?"

Joe bit his bottom lip and said,

"Treehouse?"

"How are we going to get them there?"

"Let's hide them in the loft today while we're with Hoss and we'll move them tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

Ben and Hoss walked into the house a half an hour later.

"Soon as we're finished eating you can head over to the hill," Ben said smiling brightly at Hoss.

"Can we go?" Jax asked.

"No, your brother deserves the afternoon off."

"You don't mind right Hoss?" Joe asked.

"They can come," Hoss grumbled.

"Are you sure son?"

"Yes sir."

Ben looked at his son. Hoss was adamant when he left that he didn't want the twins tagging along today. What had the twins gotten on him while they were in town to make him change his mind? Time to roll out the questions and see just what his three youngest were keeping from him.

"How was town?"

"The tree is huge," Jax said excitedly.

"And Mrs. Johnson's has a full sized Santa outside her dress shop!" Joe exclaimed.

"Really?"

"That was about all we saw because we were hurrying," Jax said.

"What did you guys do?" Ben asked.

"Went to the mercantile and came home," Joe said.

"Hoss, did Mr. Wilson have everything on the list?"

"I think so."

"He said I might have to wait for the part for the new mill."

"He…a…he…a," Hoss started to get nervous. Did Pa know he didn't go to town with the twins? If so how? "He a… didn't say."

"You ok, son?"

"Yes sir," Hoss said still nervous.

"Did something happen in town that I need to be made aware of? Were the twins ok?"

"Yes sir."

"So why are you so nervous?"

"He let me and Jax drive a bit," Joe said hoping to shift the conversation.

"You did?" Ben asked with some anger in his tone.

"They begged me to so…"

"Hoss, Jax and Joe are too young to drive a team especially in the snow. Please don't allow them to do so again."

"Yes sir," Hoss said dipping his head.

Ben knew something else was going on, but decided to let it go for now. He was sure if his children had done something awful he would hear about it sooner or later.

"Little Joe and Jax, you're brother deserves his afternoon, so you can stay home today."

"Thanks Pa," Hoss said brightly.

"Why?" Jax asked.

"Hoss said he didn't care," Joe argued.

"But I do. Hoss needs time alone with his friends."

"The hill is really big…" Jax began.

"Hoss is going on his own this afternoon," Ben said smiling at his middle son, who was smiling brightly at that point.

"That's not fair," Joe pouted.

"We didn't do anything wrong," Jax pouted.

"Yes, but you're too young to go alone and Hoss wants to play with his friends without having to worry about the two of you. If you want to keep arguing you can spend the rest of the afternoon in your room," Ben said firmly.

The arguing stopped and the twins glared at their plates, while Hoss continued to smile brightly.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"So when are we going to light them off?" Joe asked a few days later.

"We have ta sneak out. They're boring unless we see them at night," Jax said. "Plus we have to find the right place."

"The south pasture is empty, so that should be good."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good."

"Wanna invite Hoss?"

"Do you think he'd tell?"

"No, I think he'd like it and he's been kinda mad at us for trying to blackmail him."

"Ok so let's invite him."

The twins could barely contain their excitement the next day. They were going to have so much fun tonight. Ben smiled at their excitement, thinking that it was just the holiday spirit. He still was wondering what happened in town the other day. He knew the twins and Hoss were up to something, but he wasn't quite sure yet. It must not have been too bad, because he was sure someone would've ridden out to tell him or Hoss' honest nature would've turned them all in.

"What do you have planned today?" Ben said as they sat at the table.

"Can we go sledding?" Joe asked looking at Hoss.

"If your brother will take you, you can go for a couple of hours."

"Please Hoss," Jax begged.

Hoss wanted to go to town today, but knew his brother and sister still had his allowing them to drive the sleigh to hold over his head. His father had been angry about them driving with him he couldn't even imagine how angry he would be if he found out the truth.

"Sounds like fun."

"You can go after morning chores, but I want you back by lunch," Ben said smiling.

"Yes sir."

The drive to the hill was quiet.

"Are you mad at us?" Jax finally asked.

"Kinda," Hoss said.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"Because I know if I said no today, you woulda told Pa about town," Hoss said crossly.

"No we wouldn't, we saw how mad Pa got," Joe said smiling.

"Don't be mad Hoss, we'll have fun today," Jax coaxed.

Joe looked at his sister and she nodded.

"Plus we have a surprise if you want to go out with us tonight," Joe said.

"What do you mean?" Hoss asked.

"Promise not to tell?" Jax asked.

"Does it have something to do with town?"

"Yep, so you really can't tell unless you want Pa to find out about your letting us drive on our own," Joe said.

"Ok, I promise."

"Joe and I bought fireworks on Monday and we're gonna set them off tonight," Jax said with all of her eight year old enthusiasm.

"You can't it's too dangerous," Hoss said.

"Yeah we can. We watched when Charlie and the boys did it on the 4th of July," Joe said.

"Watching and doing are two completely different things."

"So go with us and help," Jax said.

"Jax, it's too dangerous. Pa'll tan us within an inch of our lives if we do this, plus he'll wonder where you got the fireworks and he'll find out that I let you drive to town on your own."

"Well we're doing it tonight. You can come with us or tell on us, just remember if you tell he's gonna be really mad at you too," Joe said before starting the trek up the hill.

Hoss stayed at the bottom of the hill watching his siblings and trying to figure out what to do. Joe was right if he told his father about the fireworks, he would have to tell him he let the twins drive the sleigh on their own so he could go sledding with his friends. If he didn't and the twins were hurt he'd get it twice as bad. But there was always a chance that they could just set off the fireworks tonight and nothing would happen. He remembered how great the fireworks were on the 4th of July and would love to see them again. He also thought it would be fun to light them off. Maybe he would keep the twins safe by telling them they weren't allowed to light them off. He would have all of the fun and they would be safe. The problem was Joe and Jax would never go for it, they would argue and argue until he finally couldn't take it, so he would let them shoot off a few. His thoughts were finally interrupted by Jax saying with exasperation,

"Hoss, are you going to play or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

For the rest of the morning Hoss and the twins had a great time. Finally, they were too tired to walk back up the hill, so they headed back towards the house.

"So are you coming with us tonight?" Jax asked.

"Where are we shooting them off?"

"South pasture. You can't see it from the house and we don't have any cattle there right now," Joe said.

"Now all we have to do is get the matches," Jax said.

"We can get them off the mantle," Hoss said.

"Pa'll notice," Joe warned.

"So where?" Hoss said.

"Bunkhouse?" Jax suggested.

"Who's going in?" Hoss asked.

Jax and Joe looked at each other before saying in unison,

"You."

"Why me?"

"Because you can come up with an excuse for being in there," Jax said.

Hoss thought about it and knew it was true. Jax wasn't allowed near the bunkhouse and Joe really wouldn't have a reason, but sometimes Ben sent Hoss in to get someone or bring in supplies.

"Ok."

Hoss met the twins by the barn around midnight. To be honest he was really excited about this. Joe led their ponies and Hoss' horse out of the barn and they started their trek to the south pasture.

"Goodness it's cold," Jax said shivering and pushing the falling snow off of her green cloak.

"I know, maybe we should do this in a couple of days," Hoss said.

"It's too risky," Joe said.

"I don't think we should go too far with this snow. I don't want to get lost," Hoss said.

"Ok, let's just go around the bend and start lighting them off," Jax said.

"We only have a few, so it shouldn't take long," Joe admitted.

Hoss looked down into the pack and saw ten fireworks. He was happy and sad at the same time. He knew the snow was getting deep so they had to hurry, but ten just didn't seem like it would be enough fun.

"I'm lighting them," Hoss said firmly.

"No way, we bought them," Joe argued.

"How about Joe and I light three and you light four," Jax suggested.

"Sounds fair, but you have to promise to be careful."

"We will."

Hoss sent the first firework up in the air and the twins squealed in excitement.

"My turn," Joe said.

Joe lit off his smiling brightly.

"My turn."

The fireworks were amazing and the three were having a blast, but the fun was just about to come to an end.

"What in the devil are you three doing?" Ben asked angrily, making Jax drop her match into the snow.

"Hi Pa, want a turn?" Joe asked smiling brightly. He knew they were busted, but why not finish them up.

"No I would not. We're going home," Ben growled.

"Yes sir," was heard from all three mouths.

Ben watched as they picked up the remnants of the fireworks and the three that hadn't been fired yet. He couldn't believe they were doing something this dangerous. What were they thinking? First it was snowing and getting lost in the snow was extremely dangerous especially at night, second they were out of bed in the middle of the night without permission, and finally they were playing with fire literally.

The ride back to the ranch was deathly quiet. The twins and Hoss were under no delusion that their father was going to let this go. He was going to tan them good and they would be lucky to see the light of day for the rest of their holiday vacation.

Once they were in the barn, Ben said,

"Go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Do you want help with the horses, Pa?" Hoss said.

"No, I want you in bed."

"Yes sir."

Hoss, Jax, and Joe made their way to the house.

"He's gonna kill us," Jax said.

"I think we need to tell him the truth about the sleigh," Hoss said.

"Are you crazy?" Joe asked.

"No, I just want it all to go away and if Pa knows everything it will," Hoss admitted. His conscience had been after him for days to tell the truth.

"Ok, but I don't think it's a good idea," Jax warned.

"It's my behind," Hoss said.

"No, it's our behinds," Joe grumbled.

"We better get into bed before he gets in here," Hoss said and walked to his room dreading the morning.

Ben took a deep breath as he knocked on Hoss' door the next morning.

"Time to get up son," Ben said.

"Yes sir." Hoss mumbled.

Five minutes later Hoss was downstairs sitting next to his brother and sister on the settee.

"Where did you get fireworks?" was the first question out of Ben's mouth.

"Mr. Wilson had them, so we decided to buy them," Jax said.

"Why would you let your little brother and sister buy fireworks?" Ben said looking at Hoss.

"I wasn't there," Hoss whispered.

"Say that again."

"I wasn't there. Little Joe and Jax dropped me off at the hill and drove to town on their own."

"Hoss, do you know how dangerous that was?" Ben bellowed.

"Pa, we are really…" Jax began.

"I wasn't talking to you Jacqueline and I suggest you keep still until I do."

"Yes sir," Jax said looking down.

"I know, but I just wanted to spend time with my friends and they suggested it."

"Hoss, you are too old to be conned by your brother and sister. You knew it was wrong to let them drive to town, but you did so anyway."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I think after a month's restriction and the tanning you're going to get in two days will make you even sorrier."

Hoss gulped. He'd never gotten two tannings in one week. He was under no delusion that he wasn't getting a tanning for sneaking out and setting off fireworks in a snow storm too.

Jax and Joe looked at each other and hoped that they wouldn't get a second spanking in two days too. Those hopes were shot out of the water when Ben said,

"You two aren't off the hook either for that one. You'll also get a second spanking for that. You know better than to touch the horses."

"Ok, so now I know what happened in town and why you've been acting strange. Why don't you tell me about setting off the fireworks last night?"

"We wanted to do it at night, so we could see them and we didn't think you would let us," Jax said.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. If you would've asked to buy the fireworks and if you would've asked to set them off as a family, I would've said yes."

"We would've," Joe moaned.

"Yes, I like fireworks just as much as you do. What I don't like is my three children sneaking out of their windows in the in middle of the night to shoot them off during a snow storm!"

"Sorry Pa," was heard from all three voices.

Jax was curious about something so she asked,

"Would you have let me and Joe shoot them off?"

"Are you allowed to play with matches?"

"No sir."

"There's your answer. Alright, I think the three of you know what is coming next," Ben said and wasn't surprised when he heard the three of them groan. "Since you were in this together, you'll all get the same treatment. Hoss, go get the paddle."

Hoss got off the settee and walked out to get the paddle. His only solace was that he wasn't getting the belt, but at the same time he was going to be punished in front of his baby brother and sister. He was way too old for that.

Ben decided the three of them would get the paddle the entire time on their bare butts. He knew Hoss would be extremely embarrassed to get a spanking with his little sister in the room, so he would send Jax around the corner into the dining room.

"Jacqueline, go into the dining room and find a corner. Joe, hit the corner and Hoss pull down those pants."

"Pa, can't we do this in the barn?"

"No son, you made a very childish choice so you are going to be punished like your brother and sister."

Hoss did as he was told and pulled down his pants. Ben made quick work of the flap on his long johns before dropping the paddle hard. He figured a round twenty-five would be enough and he was right Hoss was crying hard by the time he was finished. Ben closed the flap and helped straighten his pants before holding him in his arms. He couldn't believe how big his boy was getting, he hated that he was growing up. It seemed like yesterday that he was the same age as the twins. Finally, Hoss stopped crying and Ben let him up.

"Go trade places with your brother."

Joe walked over with tears in his eyes. He hated the paddle especially on his bare butt. He knew Hoss got it harder than he did, but still hearing his strong big brother cry made him well aware that his butt was going to be hurting like the dickens by the time his father was finished.

Ben went through the same process with his younger son as he did his eldest. Loving the second he was finished and had his little boy in his arms. Wow he hated punishing his children and he still had his baby girl to go. Joe finally finished crying and was sent over to his sister's corner.

Jax walked over, her little lip trembling and tears falling hard. Just looking at her broke Ben's heart, but she was just as wrong as her brothers were and so she was getting a spanking with the paddle.

"I'm sorry Papa," Jax said as she always did before a spanking.

"I know," Ben answered pulling her pantaloons and petticoats down. The twenty-five swats seemed to take a lifetime, but finally his little girl was in his arms and the worst part of his fatherly duty was finished for the day.

Once Jax finished crying, Ben called the three over and said,

"You're in your room for the next two days. Once I spank you for the sleigh ride, you'll only have your restriction left to serve."

"Yes sir," was heard by three voices.

"Pa," Jax said in a questioning voice.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Do you think Santa is gonna leave us a switch for this?"

"No, Santa knows you just made a mistake and you won't do it again."

Jax ran back over and hugged her father before following her brothers up the stairs.

Ben smiled and shook his head. One thing was for sure, his life was never dull, his children made sure of that.


End file.
